Bliss
by CMW2
Summary: J/E fic. I've always wondered what happened between The Dogs of War and WYLB with these two. What happened between the turbolift and Julian's bed? Here's my spin on it. My first DS9 fic!


**Author's Note: Time for a new fandom. Well, actually an old one. DS9 was the show that first inspired me to pick up a pen and paper.**

**This is an Ezri/Julian fic (sadly, there's a lack of them on here) and it answers the question we fans had during the first scene of the finale.**

**How did they go from making out in the lift to being all naked and happy in his bed?**

**Spoilers: The Final Chapter Arc, mainly for **_**The Dogs of War.**_

**PS: I found the lines from the scene on TV. Com. Please don't sue me.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She couldn't look away from him.

His eyes, his smile, his body language, everything pointed to one undeniable fact. Dr. Julian Bashir had no chance of remaining just her friend. It just wasn't going to happen. She knew it. He knew it. Hell, the station itself even knew it because the lift was moving much slower than it usually did. They were a chemical reaction, unable to be stopped or fought against any longer.

Still, Ezri Dax put up a valiant effort. When he pushed off from the railing, she had stepped back. Well, actually it was more of a shuffle and it was forward, not backward and…oh.

The kiss was short and chaste, a mere brushing of lips. Then, he did it again and again and again until she had to put her arms around him to hold herself up. His strong arms easily enclosed her petite waist and she met his gaze. Instead of the typical amber, his eyes were deep sepia, smoldering and shining.

Those eyes were promising love and sinful pleasure.

"Julian." she whispered, both pleading and demanding.

He fused their lips together and she surrendered fully, plundering and greedy for him. No man, not even her ex husband, could make her feel like this. No amount of rough wilderness sex or mind games could compare to a simple kiss from this man, this gentle, exasperating, incredible man.

"I guess they worked it out."

Of course, he had talked to Miles about his feelings. Julian told him everything. She heard Worf let a small sigh out and then the turbolift surged back into motion, lowering them from an incredulous Ops. She would have to thank him later. That is, if he didn't kill Julian.

Although, their captivity had resolved much of the tension between them, Worf still cared for her and he had made no secret that he thought that Julian was unworthy of her affections.

_He doesn't matter. __**I**__ chose him. Not Dax, __**me**__. He and everyone else for that matter will just have to deal with it._

She hadn't been this decisive since before her Joining. Julian was her choice and she wouldn't let the opinions of others (or her own insecurities) keep her from being with him.

_**//////////////**_

No matter what he did, a faint smile remained on his face for the rest of his shift.

He had reluctantly let Ezri go, knowing he had to be responsible and do his job. Still, he felt liberated. The last time he had felt this free was when his secret had become known. As terrible as the situation had been, no longer having to hide his genetic enhancements had been the equivalent of taking a Galaxy class ship off of his soul.

Ezri knew that he loved her and she felt the same way, a welcome change of pace from his usual luck with women. Usually, he either drove them away (Sarina), was left for another man (Leeta), or he was just seen as a surrogate brother (Jadzia).

"_**It's not often you get a second chance with a woman…she's the next best thing…"**_

Quark was absolutely wrong. Ezri was not a second choice or a replacement. Yes, he had loved Jadzia but as he thought about it, he knew that they would've never worked. He was too eager, too green, and frankly, not enough of a challenge for her. Jadzia had needed action, someone who wasn't afraid to be rough and wild.

Rough and wild was not part of Julian's character, genetic or otherwise.

What he felt for Ezri was different. It was still love, passionate love as he had termed it, but it was a sweeter one, one that had been cultivated over time. In fact, it had even snuck up on him. When she had gone after Worf, it had rushed to the front of his mind at warp speed.

Seeing her again, seeing her injuries from the Breen had filled him with a deep need to protect her and get rid of all the pain and sorrow in her eyes.

The Infirmary doors opened and the subject of his thoughts entered.

She crossed the distance between them quickly and before he could even greet her, she was kissing him… _devouring_ him. The PADD he was holding clattered to the floor and he buried his hands in her short onyx hair. Apparently, she had a feisty streak in her, something he appreciated greatly.

"Well, hello to you, too, Ezri." he quipped as they broke for much needed air.

She giggled and replied, "You started it in the middle of Ops, of all places! You couldn't have waited until _after_ we got out of the turbolift?!"

"No.", he replied bluntly, making her laugh.

He had known he was going to kiss her as soon as he got her alone.

"Well, at least I don't have to avoid you anymore."

"So, you _were_ avoiding me."

"I never said I wasn't. I just didn't tell you why until yesterday." she pointed out.

"True.", he conceded. "Going back to the turbolift…well, we were rather blatant and I was wondering…"

"…how much trouble we're in?" she surmised.

"Yes."

"None actually. Benjamin was very understanding and he said as long as it doesn't interfere with our duties or block anymore traffic…"

The faint smile on his face bloomed into a grin.

"…then, it's fine. He also said that he's happy for us."

"Good."

Silence fell between them but this time it was comfortable, not painfully awkward as it had been in Ops.

"You want to get something to eat?"

He looked into her eyes and immediately, he could see that food was not the only thing she was hungry for. Warmth tunneled through his body and he watched as her tongue darted out to lick her lips.

"Sure."

_**//////////////**_

They had gone back to his quarters for privacy.

People were talking about their kiss left and right. Apparently, Alpha shift still had all the gossipers. Ezri didn't blame them, really. After all, it was the biggest, positive thing to hit the station since Odo and Kira had surrendered to their own connection. Well, other than Benjamin's wedding, which she _still _felt guilty about missing.

Anyway, it had started innocently. Then, things had gotten heated. The distance between them narrowed, the conversation had become heavier, and that telltale gleam had returned to Julian's eyes, sending a flash of need and heat straight to her core.

"Lights. 50%"

Ezri was flat on her back and he joined her on the bed, capturing her lips in a devastating kiss. Their clothes came off slowly but surely, hitting the floor quietly. Ezri yelped as his fingers brushed against the spots on her sides and he broke the kiss. Keeping his gaze on hers, he touched them again slowly, sending shock waves of pleasure through her.

Tracing the hypersensitive skin around her navel, he remarked, "I thought the sensitivity was an old wives' tale."

"N-no. It's true. We spread that rumor to prevent…accidents."

"So, your spots are an erogenous zone?" he asked clinically, his medical curiosity coming out.

No. He was not going to turn this into an anatomy lesson. Well, at least not one that involved complete sentences.

"Julian, I will explain Trill physiology to you, later. Right now…"

She swiftly reversed their positions and she smiled down at him.

"…I prefer to show you."

_**//////////////**_

Her moans and cries were music to his ears.

Sitting up, he captured her breast between his lips and suckled ardently, delighting in the harder pace she set in response. They moved together rapidly, their pace frenzied and fierce.

Ezri was perfect. She was slick and silky soft, her naturally cool skin creating a sweet friction every place they touched. A rush of liquid fire sent him deeper inside her and she yelled in triumphant passion as he brushed against her cervix. Julian grinned at her crowing and rolled them so he was on top, never slipping out of her for a second.

"_Julian…Julian, please…please…"_ she gasped breathlessly.

It took every ounce of control for him to hold still but it was worth it to hear her pleas.

"_Please, what, love? Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do to you."_ he whispered in her ear, hoping to inflame her further.

"My spots! Touch my spots! Please, _**please**_ Julian, I-I need…."

Remembering what she had told him, he did just as she asked, resuming his movements inside her. Unlike the rest of her skin, her spots were hot to the touch and he could feel the blood racing through the nerve endings there. He traced them from her temples to her ankles, sending electricity through her. She whimpered and her head went back, exposing her throat to his hungry mouth. Ezri began to quiver underneath him and her moans escalated until…

A wordless scream rang through his bedroom as she climaxed and Julian watched as her face darkened to a beautiful fuchsia and her eyes flash. Now, grinding into her, he gave in to his own need, finding his release with a deep, satisfied growl.

_**//////////////**_

Ezri lay on his chest limply, rising and falling with his breath.

"Ezri, are you all right?"

She nodded silently and pressed a tender kiss to his sternum before yawning.

She was worn out and he knew it. Pulling the blankets over them, he settled her onto the left side of the bed. He gave her a deep, loving kiss and she stroked his cheek tenderly.

"I love you." he said quietly.

He spoke with absolute truth and she smiled at him.

"I love you, too."

_**=/\=**_

"_**It's a big day."**_

"_**It was a big night. Cleared up a lot of unanswered questions."**_

"_**Such as?"**_

"_**Such as just how far these spots really go down"**_

_**=/\=**_


End file.
